


Most embarrassing Christmas present y/y?

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, christmas fic from last year that i never got to upload lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Seirin style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most embarrassing Christmas present y/y?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: http://imaginetheknbboys.tumblr.com/post/70937246934/imagine-kuroko-sticking-a-bow-in-his-hair-and

It was actually Kiyoshi’s idea to organize a secret Santa for the whole team. There was some talk about team bonding and other things like that, at which Hyuga rolled his eyes but gruffly said that he could use “the new Date Masamune collectors card”. Somewhere along the way the gift exchange turned into a mini Christmas party, when Izuki brought some snacks and Koganei made Mitobe prepare punch.

"Non-alcoholic, I hope." Riko scrutinized the beverage in the glass bowl. Koganei looked a little offended.

"Of course not!" He took a glass and filled it with the pink liquid. Riko took a tentative sip.

"You’re lucky."

"Okay guys." Kiyoshi said when Hyuga, who was running a little late, finally graced them with his presence. "I think everyone is here? You can give presents now." He ordered. The team proceeded to move around the small clubroom, maneuvering around the benches and other sports utensils.

"Don’t spill the punch!" Hyuga shouted at Koganei when he almost fell on the table because Nigou was excitedly running around his legs and begging for some scraps. Kiyoshi laughed.

Kagami moved slowly with his neatly wrapped package behind his back. He got Kiyoshi so he could consider himself lucky in that matter. He bought a good wristband for his senpai, which was technically speaking cheating on his part because Riko made a rule that no presents connected with basketball were allowed.

So he was pretty relieved that he got Kiyoshi and not Hyuga for example or god forbid Riko herself. What did girls even  _liked_? What did girls who spend almost their whole free time  _coaching teenage boys_  even liked? Kagami honestly had a no idea.

"Bakagami that’s cheating." Riko smacked him on the back of the head. "I told you no basketball related things."

"It’s not only for basketball!" Kagami grumbled, rubbing his sore spot. Damn she was tiny but could land a blow. Kiyoshi laughed and put his new wristband on.

"Thanks Kagami." He patted the other boy on the head and went to show his new present to Izuki and Mitobe.

Later, when everyone exchanged their gifts, someone, probably Koganei took out a boombox and a mix tape CD with Christmas songs. Thank god Riko didn’t order them to sing. That would be a disaster.

The music was playing softly and Kagami was munching on some snacks when Kuroko appeared next to him out of nowhere.

"Kagami-kun."

"HOLY HELL KUROKO. STOP THAT."

"Please don’t shout."

"I’ll stop it when you stop appearing like that!"

"I was here first. It’s not my fault that you are so unobservant Kagami-kun." Kagami grumbled and resumed his eating.

"Kagami-kun what did you get?" Kuroko asked, suddenly interested in his partner’s gift.

"Hm? Socks from captain." He said and snorted. Ever so practical of their captain. Well, he didn’t mind. It would be worse if he got some embarrassing present.

Kuroko was silent for a moment.

"What did  _you_  get?” He asked filling his glass with punch. “Hey, you want some?”

"Yes, thank you." Kuroko gave him his own glass and when it was filled they moved to the benches.

"I got a book from Izuki-senpai." He took a sip of the punch.

"A book eh? How boring."

"You’re socks are also boring." Kagami snorted and took a sip of his punch.

 ”Hey, who did you get a present for?” He asked after a moment. 

"The coach."

Oh.

"My condolences."

"It’s okay. She seems to be enjoying it." He glanced at Riko playing with her new phone strap in the shape of cute kitties.

_Girls man_.

They stayed like that for a sometime sipping their punch and enjoying a moment of quiet.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" Kagami hummed distracted.

Kuroko gulped the rest of his punch and suddenly stood up.

"I have a present for you." He said.

"What?" Kagami looked at him surprised. "But we already gave each other presents."

"It’s not for Secret Santa." Kagami looked at him quizzically.

"It’s from me."

"Oh." Kagami was a little taken a back. But he was also curious what Kuroko might gotten for him. He rubbed the back of his neck. This was a bit embarrassing because he didn’t got Kuroko anything, he wouldn’t even know what he could get him and he didn’t even suspected Kuroko would get him anything in the first place. 

Suddenly Kuroko took a red and green bow used for decorating presents or walls from behind his back, and stuck it on his head completed with his usual blank expression.

Kagami gaped.

"I got you me." He spread his arms. Kagami was still gaping, glass in his hand. He was also vaguely aware that the chatter in the club room became a little quieter.

"What?" He choked out, feeling his face going red.

Kuroko blinked. “I’m your present Kagami-kun.” He took a step closer to the dumbfounded boy and when there was no reaction he climbed into his lap.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kagami shrieked and almost spilled his punch.

"Accommodating your present Kagami-kun." Kagami felt like his face was on fire. He awkwardly tried to push Kuroko off his lap, but the other boy was determined.

Kagami was now perfectly aware of the looks and snickers the other Seirin members were sending them. Damn this team.

"Kagami-kun."

"What?" Kagami spat looking down at Kuroko who stared at him with his bottomless eyes.

"Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?" Kagami was fairly sure that was Izuki laughing himself silly. And Hyuga threatening someone with a hundred laps.

"You little….that’s not fair." Kuroko stared.

"Why?" Kagami grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko moved closer to better hear his partner.

"I said." Kagami took a big breath. "I have nothing for you." His face was now as red as his hair.

"Oh."

"Shut up."

"But Kagami-kun."

"What?"

"It was a surprise gift on my part."

Some surprise, Kagami thought. He no longer tried to push Kuroko off his lap. He just let him sit there.

"Well?" Kuroko asked expectantly and moved his head with the bow a little closer to Kagami.

Kagami sighed tiredly and covered his face with his hand. He peeked a little and took the bow out of Kuroko’s hair with his other hand and threw it somewhere on the ground.

"Now get off me." He grumbled. Kuroko obliged.

"Oh, Kagami-kun and one more thing."

"What?" Kagami was annoyed and embarrassed.

Kuroko grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smacked their lips in a quick, hard kiss.

"Merry Christmas. You were sitting under mistletoe." Kagami was fairly sure that there was no mistletoe in the clubroom.

He heard the team laugh and whistle and joke at their, no  _his_  expense and then return to their abandoned chatter.

"Damn you Kuroko." He pushed the boy away. "I’ll get you for this later." Kuroko’s mouth twitched.

"I hope so." He muttered quietly only for Kagami to hear and then he was gone. 


End file.
